


Coffee Shop

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: alternative universes [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're staring again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: coffee shop.

“You’re staring again,” Aurelia said, giving Diona a gentle push. “I’m surprised she can’t sense it.”

“Shut up,” Diona whispered, turning away from the counter where the woman behind the counter was working on her order. “No, I’m not.”

“I think that blush says otherwise.”

“Aurelia!”

“You’re not as subtle as you think, Diona,” Sura commented as she sipped on her mocha, eyes on the other woman behind the counter taking orders. “She is a beautiful woman, I say go for it.”

“What? No! I-I can’t. I don’t even know if she’s interested,” She mumbled the last part and looked down at the floor, playing with the strings on her coat.

“Well, you’re not going to know if you don’t try.”

“I-“

“Diona?”

Diona looked up at where Naevia was holding out her cappuccino. She walked up to her, and Naevia smiled warmly. “Check your cup to make sure it’s right.” 

Confused, Diona looked down at her cup to see a number followed by ‘call me sometime’ written on it. Diona blushed. “Uh-uh-thank you, and I will.”


End file.
